Shadow Demon
The Shadow Demon is a species created by the hit TV-series Charmed and thus belong to it. However, all Blessed related information belongs to Rachel D.. The Woogyman derived from the word "Boogyman" mispronounced due to Phoebe's buckteeth is a resembling a sentient cloud of black smoke. About A Shadow Demon's goal is to bring out the dark side of anyone good and spread evil. It can possess its victims by paralyzing them with fear and entering their bodies. It can also suffocate victims by asphyxiating them with its body. However, its weakness is that it moves quite slowly. The Blessed Children are aware of a Shadow Demon also known as The Woogyman who was banished in the Nexus under the Manor's basement. However, when the Nexus was destroyed in 2005, the Woogyman was also vanquished. In 2029, Crain hired another Shadow Demon to hide in the Manor's basement and feed off of Prue's inferiority complex of being the only witch in the family and not having a more active power like her brothers or even a transportation power. It eventually possessed Prue and took her to the Underworld where she met Crain and Lithus for the first time and later revealed her premonition of stabbing Matt to be true. She forced her brothers out of the Manor and left them on their own to figure out how to get the Book of Shadows, which was still in the attic, and find a spell that would help them. Powers * Force Fields - the ability to create electrically-charged shields. The Woogyman created a shield around the Manor to keep out anyone it didn't want inside the house out. * Possession - he ability to insert oneself into the body of another and control their bodies. The Woogyman could possess one individual at a time, though he could corrupt several beings at a time. When an individual was corrupted by the Woogyman, they would become violent and angry. * Power Granting - the ability to grant magical powers to other beings. ** Conjuration - The ability to materialize imaginary objects from thin air. The Shadow Demon granted Prue this power. **Pyrokinesis - the ability to create and control fire with one's mind. **Telekinesis - the ability to move objects and beings with the power of one's mind alone. ***Transformation - the ability to transform one thing into another. The Shadow Demon granted this power to Prue, as shown when she cleaned the kitchen by simply waving her hand. *Shadow Blasts - the ability to generate blasts of shadows that are extremely powerful and destructive. *Shadow Manipulation - the ability to manipulate shadows with one's mind. *Smoking - the ability to teleport through smoke. Other Powers *Immortality - the ability to possess an infinite lifespan. *Immunity - the ability to be immune to certain powers. *Intangibility - the ability to pass through solid matter. Book of Shadows Woogyman Banishing Spell :I am light, :I am one too strong to fight, :Return to dark where shadows dwell, :You can not have this Halliwell! :Now go away, and leave my sight, :And take with you this endless night. Alternate Woogyman Spell :I am light, :I am one too strong to fight. :So go away and leave my sight, :And take with you this endless night. Appearances The Shadow Demon appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the series. ;Season 01 *The Woogy Is Back In The House Category:Species Category:BLESSED Category:Season 01